


Too Much Sunshine

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows where there isn't any sunscreen. Written for hermette's <a href="http://hermette.livejournal.com/246432.html">H50 Multi-Ship Pornathon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Sunshine

"Go, go, go," Steve says, hands on Danny's ass, shoving him up the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going," Danny insists, snorting with laughter. "Would you just--this isn't helping, hey, hey--" He stumbles on the last stair but Steve hauls him up by the shorts and drags him into the bedroom. "You _Neanderthal_."

"You love it." Steve faces Danny toward the bed, reaches around and unfastens Danny's cut-off shorts. "Admit it."

"I am admitting no such thing." Danny twists around to kiss Steve, but only manages to get his lips on Steve's neck, so he bites instead and feels Steve shudder against him.

His shorts hit the floor, sprinkling sand on and around his feet. His naked ass is pressed against Steve and Steve is mouthing the back of his neck.

"All that sunscreen can't taste good," Danny tells him. He's itchy from sweat and dried seawater and multiple applications of sunscreen and he could use a shower but, uh, that can wait. He has more pressing needs.

"Yuck." Steve smacks his lips. "You're right. But I know where there isn't any."

He pushes Danny onto the bed and Danny gets tangled in the shorts around his ankles and nearly falls face-first, laughing again. Damn, he loves when Steve manhandles him like this, it turns him on like nobody's business. He finally frees his feet and lets Steve shove him to the center of the bed. He goes with a few token complaints just on principle as Steve hauls him up on his hands and knees, but really, it's fantastic.

"Nice view, Danny." Steve kneels between Danny's legs, knees pushing them further apart. He shoves Danny's tee-shirt up until it's bunched under his arms, then cups the cheeks of Danny's ass.

Danny hangs his head down and fuck, he's so turned on he can barely catch his breath. He's completely exposed, ass in the air, his cock hanging heavy and full between his legs. "Steve--oh man," he whispers. "Come on."

Steve spreads Danny's cheeks apart, thumb rubbing lightly over his hole. "I just need to admire the scenery first."

"You," Danny chokes out. "You are such a fucking tease. All day at the beach. Admire later." He takes a steadying breath. "Please."

"Since you asked so nice."

Danny feels warm breath on his skin and then fuck yeah, Steve is licking him, running his tongue in one long sweep from the small of his back straight down to his balls. Danny moans out loud, collapsing down on his elbows because he can't even hold himself up. Steve licks again, tongue swirling around this time, warm and wet and reaching inside as Danny keens into the pillow. It's so crazy, that something like this would feel so good, Danny can't explain it and it's funny to think of how much he protested the first time Steve attempted it. Now Steve has him begging for it.

Steve licks with slow, steady swipes of his tongue, he's taking his time, being thorough as Danny's twists his fingers into the pillow. Eventually Steve switches from licking to kissing, rubbing his lips over sensitive skin and holding Danny steady as Danny squirms helplessly. When Steve slips a wet finger inside Danny thinks he might come right there and then, it's just that fucking good. He pushes himself back up again and reaches between his legs. If he doesn't come soon, he's going to go up in a burst of flames, he's sure of it.

"No, no, no," Steve says, grabbing Danny's arm by the elbow. "I want to fuck you."

"Believe me, you can fuck me," Danny says, curling his hand around his hard, needy cock. "After. Right now I just need to--"

"But it's more fun when you're like this, all crazy and everything," Steve insists, tugging Danny's arm away. "Come on."

"Okay, okay." Danny can never say no to Steve. At least not when it comes to sex.

He buries his face in the pillow, his cock dripping pre-come down his leg as Steve rummages through the bedside table drawer. A rustle of foil, a muttered curse--Steve probably dropping the damn condom--a snap of a lid and then a cold, slick finger pushes inside, the coolness steadying him.

"I'm ready, okay?" Danny says. "I'm ready, can we please move things along?"

Steve moves closer and presses his cock against Danny's hole. It feels impossibly large and thick as he pushes but Danny lets out a long deep breath, relaxing his muscles and Steve slips inside. Danny feels like he's stretched to the limit as he leans back, taking Steve in slow and easy until Steve's thighs are pressed up against him but it doesn't take long for him to adjust, for him to feel like they fit together perfectly.

"Oh god. Danny." Steve pulls Danny up against him, wrapping his arms around Danny and pressing his lips to the back of Danny's shoulder. He rolls his hips, moving inside of Danny and Danny groans, trying to twist around again to kiss Steve and this time he somehow manages a brief brush of their lips.

"You good?" Steve asks. "Huh? You good?"

"I will be when you finally start fucking me."

That gets Danny the response he wants--Steve pushing him back down on his hands and knees, Steve's hand pressed between Danny's shoulder blades as Steve snaps his hips, pushing sharply into him.

"Fuck yeah," Danny says in encouragement.

Steve fucks him hard and steady, grunting from the effort and it's fantastic, Danny can't stop moaning, his hands are sliding on the bed as he tries to hold himself up and push back against Steve, giving as good as he gets. He eggs Steve on, tells him he can do better and Steve curses him, getting an iron grip on Danny's hips, hard enough to bruise and fucks him even harder. Danny's pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven and when he can't take it anymore, when he thinks he's about to pass out from the sheer beauty of it, he jerks himself off, rough and clumsy.

He comes hard, spasming around the cock shoved up his ass, it goes on for what seems like forever and when he's done he feels a little woozy and thank god Steve is hanging onto him, or else he might just slither right down off the bed and onto the floor. Steve groans, shoving hard one last time before shaking against Danny and by the sound of it, having one hell of an amazing orgasm.

When Steve pulls out with a strangled gasp, Danny sinks down onto the bed, boneless and happy and okay, fine, a bit achy. He pants open-mouthed against the mattress, trying to gather his wits as Steve deals with the condom. Then he rolls over and squints up at Steve. "Whoa. I may never be the same after that."

"Nothing like a day at the beach, huh?" Steve says with a huge grin. He looks wiped out, sweat dripping down his his face, hair sticking up and he's still wearing that damn tank top, the one that's been making Danny crazy all afternoon.

"Come here, you." Danny laughs and tugs him for a kiss, despite where that mouth has been and okay, fine, maybe he doesn't totally hate the beach anymore.


End file.
